Stand By You:Haunted Sequel
by TheRealPrimroseEverdeen
Summary: The sequel to my other story Haunted. My retelling of Mockingjay based on Haunted. Peeta has been cured, Katniss is in love, Gale is jealous, Coin is plotting something, and Prim is confused about her feelings towards a certain Rory Hawthorne. I'm not very good at summaries but the actual story is better.
1. Stand By You

**This is the sequel to Haunted. It picks up right where Haunted leaves off. If you have not read Haunted Parts of this won't make sense so read Haunted first. There will by slight innocent Rory & Prim-just little kisses on the cheek and them having crushes on each other. Hope you like it. And to the guest who reviewed about Gale I didn't originally plan to do that he was just jealous but I love that idea and I might try to incorperate that into this story. The reason for that would be that the people that care about him think he's just jealous and that nothings wrong only if you don't mind I'd have to ask you what you think a good idea would be. And the whole deranged Capitol mutt thing was just my version of the character for now. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

 _ **Prim POV**_

As I run through the halls to find my best friend Rory I contemplate some things. What if he isn't happy that Peeta is cured? What if he's upset with me because Katniss chose Peeta instead of Gale? Even though it's been painfully obvious that Katniss has been in love with Peeta since the months after the Victory Tour. But still. _Calm down_ I tell myself. _It's just Rory he's not gonna be mad at you just because your sister doesn't love his brother, and Peeta's like another brother to him he'll be overjoyed just like you._ My thoughts are interrupted when I run face first into someone. We bang heads and I'm just about to apologize when I hear him start laughing. I look up confused.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout so hard that you didn't notice me? It must've been something really important that you didn't notice me. Because I'm very noticeable Prim." Rory jokes. My cheeks heat up when I remember just who I was thinking about.

"In your dreams." I retort. He just smiles and starts to walk with me.

"So...what were you so excited about?" He asks.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say acting slightly confused.

"Come on Prim, I'm your best friend. I know you better than anybody other than Katniss. What's up?"He practically begs. I decide to tell him before he pulls out the puppy dog eyes. Too late. He get's down on his knees and grabs the hem of my dress and stares up at me with wide eyes with tears in them and pouts before speaking.

"Pwimmm pwease tell me what you wewre so excited about. Pweeeeease pwetty pwease wif sugawr on top?"

"Fine..." I sigh.

"YES!" He shouts jumping up quicker than lightning, planting a kiss on my cheek, and squishing me in a bear hug. We both go tomato red. He pulls himself away from me and rubs the back of his neck. I immediately feel cold.

"So...you said you have some good news?" He asks awkwardly. I think about Gale's behavior.

"It's not all good news." I admit.

"What did my idiot brother do?" He sighs. I start from the beginning when I first told Katniss to come down to Peeta's cell to the kiss they shared while declaring their undying love to one another.

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

He still loves me. I feel so many emotions hit me. Happiness, love,contentment, anger at Gale's actions, and many more.

"You know I was afraid you didn't love me anymore." I admit.

"I could never stop loving you. It's impossible." He says. He then proceeds to kiss me and I feel my heart melt. We are broken apart my a snort. I look around the room seeing everyone has left except for Gale.

"You really think he loves you Catnip, he tried to kill you!" He says.

"Don't call me that and I know he loves me , and it's not his fault Snow hijacked him. He's cured now and I am _**NOT**_ going to let anyone talk to or about him that way, especially not you Gale. I love him not you, your my best friend now start acting like it!" I shout enraged. Peeta puts a calming hand on my shoulder.

"And what if I don't want to?" He says smugly.

"Then I guess I'll need to find a new best friend, and never speak to you again. Finnick and I became really great friends. And you know what the best part about being friends with him is? He and Johanna and Annie and Haymitch all understand what Peeta and I have been through because they've gone through the same thing and then some! Oh yeah and he's not in love with me because he is in love with Annie and he knew way before I realized it that I'm in love with Peeta!" I shout my anger getting the best of me. He stares at me coldly, gives me a glare and walks out the room without another word.

* * *

 ** _So that was the first chapter of my sequel. I hope you like it. I know Gale is OOC right now but it will most likely get better. He's still super jealous because of Peeta getting better and Katniss being in love with Peeta. This story makes a lot more sense if you read Haunted first because it will explain a lot like why Gale's afraid of Prim._**


	2. Friends

_**Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting this story it means a lot to me. On with the story. This one's gonna be short.**_

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

As soon as Gale leaves the room I feel terrible for the way I just treated him. Even if what I said was true I shouldn't have said it like that. I turn to Peeta.

"I feel terrible for what I said. I'm a terrible friend. I can't believe I just said that to him." I hang my head in shame. Peeta simply says

"Come on Katniss your not a terrible friend. He was being a jerk. Even though what you said was true and you probably could've said it nicer but your not a terrible friend. Go talk to him. I don't want you to lose your best friend because of me." He's so kind and selfless. And I know he's right. Except for one thing...

"If I lose my best friend it's not going to be your fault, but you're right I should go talk to him." I say. He smiles at me.

"I have been told I'm very wise. But from the girl I love I only except kisses as payment for my wisdom." He says cheekily. I laugh and kiss him. Then seriously I tell him

"I love you." And kiss him again then hug him tightly. He hugs me back and says

"I love you too. More than anything." I hug him one last time then walk out the room where I immediately run into Gale.

"Hey" I say not sure what else to say.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asks. Slightly unsure I say

"Sure whats up?" He sighs then surprises me.

"Look I'm so sorry. I've been a douche ever since he got back. And I can tell that the two of you love each other. I'm really sorry and I promise I wont try to get in the way again." He says.

"I'm sorry too. I should have said what I said in the room a lot nicer because as true as it was I shouldn't have said it that way. And I'm not gonna deny that you were a douche I forgive you." I say. I still don't trust him and I'm going to keep an eye out but I decide to forgive him for the time being because I don't want to lose my best friend.

Gale looks relieved.

"Friends?" He asks.

"Friends." I confirm.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think?**_


	3. I Never Agreed to Filming

_**Katniss POV**_

After talking to Gale I step back into Peeta's hospital room. He looks up and smiles at me. When he does I think about all the times we've shared together in the past two years and a thought strikes me.

"Hey Peeta?" I say

"Yes Katniss?"

"If you could go back and change this for a different outcome would you?"I ask curious for his answer. He looks up at me with love and says

"No, I think I can honestly say I wouldn't because if I did I might not have you."It's so sweet makes my heart melt so of course the moment just has to be ruined by Coin. I mean seriously she couldn't have picked a better time-or not have come at all, or died in a hole somewhere? Eh I guess that's just wishful thinking.

"So I hear you've made a full recovery Mr. Mellark, when can we expect you to begin filming" She says in her usual cold detached manner. I tense. She wants him to film!? Is she mad! All she wants us for is to use us as pawns in her game just like Snow.

"Excuse me, Coin was it? Yes I never said I would be filming or doing _anything_ for the cameras, and as for my _wife_ she was filming to help me so she will continue when she feels ready. _Not_ when you decide she's ready."

Coin just stares Peeta down in hatred.

"She is _not_ your wife as I see no legal documents." She says smugly. But as always Peeta is ready for it.

"Coin District Twelve was just destroyed along with the documents, you really need to think things through before you say it. But we **_do_** plan on taking care of that." He simply says. I have to fight the urge to laugh because Coin looks so pissed of and surprised that she was outsmarted it's comedic. She just storms out of the room. Then I break down laughing.

"You know we really do need to fix a problem..." He says coyly. I'm Immediately confused. What could he mean? He then proceeds to stand up then kneel down on his good leg and puts a hand in his pocket. What is he up to? He then pulls out a ring. It's gold and engraved with the word "Always" In fancy script. Theres an emerald intertwined with a saphire with tiny diamonds surrounding it. It's beautiful and I'm overcome with a rush of emotions.

"Katniss Everdeen, I've loved you since we were five years old and you sang in the music assembly. Now we've been through hell and back since then, and there's still more to come. And I'm not sure of much, but what I am sure of is I love you with everything I am and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how short or long that may be if you'll allow it. So will you Katniss Sophia Everdeen make me the happiest man alive and marry me for real this time?" He pours so much love and sincerity into it and in that moment I love him even more. I realize he's waiting for an answer and I'm unable to speak, and I vaguely realize I'm crying so I nod my head and then find the voice to say

"YES! I love you!" Then he slides the ring on my finger. I kiss him and wrap my arms around him. I could stay like this forever then think of Prim and realize she would want to know this immediately. So I pull away and say

"I gotta tell Prim she'll kill me if I don't tell her immediately." He laughs and says

''Okay I love you." He then kisses me quickly.

"Love you too"

 _ **And that's chapter 3. My updates are random and whenever I get the urge to write and have ideas, so feel free to tell me ideas you have in a PM or review. :)**_


	4. I Don't Trust Her

_**Sorry for the wait. I didn't have any ideas but now I do. So if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see just PM me and I will try my hardest to add it in.**_

 ** _Katniss POV_**

If I were Prim where would I be? Probably either with Rory, Buttercup, or the hospital. But since I was just at the hospital she's probably in our living quarters. I head for our compartment. On the way there I think of my real engagement to Peeta, and Coin's words. I don't trust her. She reminds me of Snow. Suddenly I'm very scared that she'll do something to harm Peeta or Prim. I won't let that happen. But that's kind of hard when Peeta's in the hospital, and Prim's there daily. But then again Prim's usually with my mother. But Peeta's nowhere near Prim and my mother. He's fine now. He can leave the hospital. I decide to ask Plutarch if Prim, Peeta, and I can share the room next door to my current one. I'll also have to mention we're getting married and we'll need supplies for a toasting and documents. I realize I'm at our room. I walk in and see Prim and Rory playing a game on the floor. They haven't noticed me yet so I decide to take advantage of that. I walk over to them as both their backs are facing me and tug gently on one of Prim's braids and rest a hand on Rory's shoulder.

"So watcha doing Prim?" I ask in a Capital accent. They jump and turn around to face expressions are hilarious. Prim looks like a deer caught in the headlights and Rory looks scared. I can't contain my laughter anymore and burst out laughing. I lean down and start mercilessly tickling them. they're shrieking in laughter and the only thing that could make this moment better would be having the rest of our family here, meaning my mother, Peeta, the other Victor's and the rest of the Hawthornes when Prim suddenly freezes. I immediately stop pull her up and start searching her for any harm done to her. I see nothing and I'm confused.

"What is it Prim?" I ask. She grabs my hand and starts looking at my ring. She starts jumping up and down excitedly.

"When!" She demands not trying to conceal her excitement. She doesn't have to ask who she knew long before I did that I love Peeta. I laugh at her excitement. Rory looks at my ring at I have pretty much the same reaction except for one thing.

"I really need to get lessons from Peeta on how to make girls fall in love with you." He says as his eyes flit towards Prim. Normally I would be panicked and downright against it but it's adorable and Rory would take good care of her and let's face it. We're in the middle of a war. Who knows if we're all going to win or even make it out alive. Going back to Prim's original question I say

"About 20 minutes after you left. I patched things up with Gale, Coin came in then after she left he proposed, then I said yes, then I came here."

"Wow Katniss in the span of 45 minutes you declared your love for Peeta, cured him from his hijacking, told Coin and Gale off _twice_ , patched things up with Gale, got engaged and scared the crap out of me and Rory. That's amazing!" Laughs Prim. I laugh with her then remember something else.

"I also want to move into a new compartment with you and Peeta. I don't trust Coin, and honestly I don't doubt she'd try to kill you and Peeta and make it look like an accident to get me to keep my end of the deal as the Mockinjay." I explain. Prim expression turns from one of joy to one of fear which is well masked by one of calmness. Rory goes over and hugs Prim. When she speaks again her voice is steady, determined and strong.

"Okay but Buttercup has to come with us." She pleads giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I relent then pull the two of them into a hug. " I'm going to keep you all safe." I promise them. "Rory any sign of danger from coin I want you to get your family, and Prim and any Victors to safety. You can't tell Gale because he doesn't see how much like Snow Coin is." I say. He looks up at me and says determinedly

"I promise."

"Good, everything's going to be fine I promise." I say as Peeta and my mother come in. I tell them everything I just told Prim and Rory, and they agree and I pull them all in for a group hug. This only a small part of my family but in that moment I vow to _always_ protect them-my whole family.

 _ **I'm sorry it was so short but it seemed like the right place to stop.**_


	5. Surprises

_**So sorry for the wait on this chapter, I didn't really have any ideas on what to do, and now I have strep throat which sucks. Moving on this next chapter takes place a few days after the last one . There will be a huge surprise that I hope you like, and am pretty sure you'll figure it out with the first sentence. I am more sure of where this story is going now. Parts might not make sense but for the sake of the story we'll forget that. ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games**_

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

I sit in the hospital room waiting for the doctor's results, hoping my suspicions are wrong-not because I don't want this but because it's really bad timing. I busy myself by thinking of Prim and Peeta, and surprisingly but still just as sweet and welcomed My mother. I think of my wedding plans as girlish as is might sound, trying to distract myself from what I'm really scared of, as I wait for the doctor to come back with my results. Seconds turn to minutes, and minutes start to feel like hours, and I swear I've been here for 500 years.

After waiting for about five minutes, which entailed of thinking of my family, and a night right before the Quarter Quell where kissing wasn't all we did, the nurse comes back. She looks at me with the slightest hint of disapproval masked by overly fake cheeriness.

"Miss Everdeen, your results are in, and you are about seven weeks pregnant. You haven't really started showing because of how early on in the pregnancy you are and any weight gain was overlooked by other people as getting healthier, with more food"

 _Pregnant!_ I can't be pregnant! We're in the middle of a goddamn war! On the other hand I'm excited about having a child. I know I can take care of a child, as I've taken care of Prim since she was seven. But still!

"Now, you _do_ realize that just because it was once and a one night stand, doesn't make pregnancy impossible _don't you_? Now because you _obviously_ don't know who the father is, since your always with those men we will be either giving the fetus up for adoption or performing an abortion." The nurse says rudely causing my blood to boil. How dare she just assume it was a one night stand, or that I'm such a slut that I slept with Finnick, or  
Peeta or Gale!I'm _engaged_ for god's sake!

"Excuse me? This baby was not the result of a one night stand, and of course I KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! I WILL NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE GET AN ABORTION OR PUT THIS _CHILD_ AS YOU FAILED TO CALL IT UP FOR ADOPTION!AND YOU WILL CERTAINLY NEVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT INCLUDES EVERYONE YOU SEE ME INTERACT WITH!" I shout enraged. I've had enough of people calling the shots on other people's lives. I give her one last death glare then storm out of the room Katniss Everdeen style.

* * *

Once I've calmed down I realize that I need to tell people that I'm pregnant. I really don't feel like going back to the hospital so I decide on telling them during dinner. Laying comfortably under the blankets in bed in my compartment I dreamily-which is completely unlike me- start to pick out names. For a boy, I like Matthew, Liam, Jayden, Hunter, Zack, Caleb and Tyler. For a girl I like Colleen, Sophie, Willow, Julia, Juliette, Mackenzie and Olivia. I carefully mull over each one and put some of them together.

Julia Willow Mellark? Pretty

Juliette Sophia Mellark? Love it

Colleen Rose Mellark? Different but I like it. I would pronounce it Co-leen, not Caw-leen though.

Hunter Ryan Mellark?Adorable

Jayden Zachary Mellark? Cute.

It's not until Peeta walks through the door that I realize why I can't seem to decide. And It's that all those names I came up with. So I sit up and say

"Hey Peeta come here." Looking concerned he walks over and lays beside me. Making himself comfortable he wraps is arms around me and I mirror his actions. He kisses my forehead then says

"What's up?" Suddenly I don't want to tell him just yet so I ask him a question.

"If you were gonna have kids what names do you like?" He stops playing with my hair for a second to think about it. After a minute he replies

"I love Julia, Willow, Juliette and Sophia for a girl. For a boy Hunter or Jayden. Why?"He says. I look up at him smile and reply

"Because your going to be a dad! I'm six weeks pregnant!" He is completely overjoyed but obviously confused.

"How?"

"The night before the Quarter Quell"I explain. He nods then get's up. Then he pulls me up and spins me around making me laugh.

"We're having a baby! We're having a baby! I'm having a baby with the love of my life!" He shouts. Still being held by him and laughing he kisses me, and I kiss back without hesitation. This moment couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

 _ **So we have some babies, rude nurses, and everlark fluff. Sorry for the wait strep throat kills. The next chapter will be her telling her family. I was originally gonna put it in the same chapter but I've made you wait to long and I'm exhausted.**_


	6. HIATUS

_**NOT A CHAPTER! I'M CURRENTLY OUT OF IDEAS! I'M SO SORRY. FOR THE TIME BEING THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME AND/OR THINGS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME. ONCE AGAIN I'M VERY SORRY BUT I HAVE NO IDEAS. PLEASE HELP ME.:( THANKS:)**_

 _ **-TheRealPrimroseEverdeen**_


End file.
